


Pretty Red Hearts

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Femslash, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pretty Red Hearts

Bella traces her finger over the first pretty, red heart and smiles.

She makes two hearts, then three, then four until she loses count of them all.

Some are squeezed in tiny spaces between the others. Some are so large several smaller ones can fit inside.

She's made a few mistakes but she crosses through those with a big, red X.

Kicking the Muggle's ribs, Bella hears a weak groan. She's not dead in spite of the blood running down her body from Bella's decorative hearts.

Now for some real fun, Bella thinks happily as she spreads the woman's thighs.


End file.
